It is desirable to create an efficient industrial system to best utilize the waste from one industrial process as an input to another industrial process. It is an aim of the present disclosure to capture excess heat from one process and utilize that captured heat as part of another process. It is a further aim of the present disclosure to reduce overall energy usage or cost by creating a more efficient system by combining systems, such as gas-compressor and dehumidifier systems, to create efficiencies in the combined system, and/or reducing the amount of energy that must be purchased from an external source.